


And Peggy

by BiggerThanEver



Series: A million texts Ahead [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Ace!Peggy, Blind Date, Freeform, Gayness, Heart Break, Modern AU, Peggy my baby, Polamory Relationships, fight James, implied nonbinary!lafayette, text au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiggerThanEver/pseuds/BiggerThanEver
Summary: AngryMEAT(Ham): WHO HURT PEGGY





	1. Chapter 1

Peggy Schuyler ran through the rain exhausted and soaked to the bone. The only thing that kept her going was the horrible aching feeling that stayed within her heart. She knew it was a terrible idea, the whole thing was a **terrible**  idea. Blind dates never worked out from what she heard, but it must of been her desperation of not wanting to die alone that cheered her on and gave her endless hope. Yet it was so far from her reach because of herself. She still had hope and that hope led her to her friends door, drenched from the rain.

* * *

 

**FreckledSUN:** Guys, Peggy's at our door soaking wet and crying come over here and help me

**LaffyTaffy:** I got some towels

**IamHULKules:** What happened?

**FreckledSUN:** I don't know

**FreckledSun:** Im worried Herc

**IamHULKules:**  ill get to the house as soon as possible

 

 

* * *

 

**AngryMEAT(Ham):** WHO HURT PEGGY

**LaffyTaffy:** come down mon petit

**IamHULKules:** she could use another cuddle buddy

**AngryMEAT(Ham):** :^(

**AngryMEAT(Ham):** omw

* * *

 

 

_"PegLeg is added to the chat."_

 PegLeg: im sorry for the trouble guys

LaffyTaffy: non

LaffyTaffy: you're not trouble at all mon ami

FreckledSun: why are we texting we're right beside each other

FreckledSun: and lafs right, ur always welcome

LaffyTaffy: I don't wish to wake up alex and herc

PegLeg: did you call angie?

LaffyTaffy: of course, they're on their way

LaffyTaffy: should be here any minute

FreckledSun: damn that doorbell was timed perfectly

FreckledSun: ill get it

FreckledSun: Eliza looks so distressed rn :(

PegLeg: bye you two

PegLeg: and thank you

PegLeg: so much

PegLeg: you guys are so wonderful

FreckledSun: your going to make me cry 

FreckledSun: you made laf tear up

FreckledSun: stay safe

 

 

PegLeg has left the chat

  


	2. Lets Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angie: I know who the fucking asshole who hurt her is
> 
> FreckledSun: WHO
> 
> Laffytaffy: I have brought out the guns
> 
> Laffytaffy: this time its not my muscles but thats a possibility

 

_"Peggy, my sun,_ my _sister. Whats wrong?" Eliza whispered softly for my comfort. Angelica stood close, hand on Peggy's shoulder with a wise narrowed gaze. Peggy's cheeks were flushed pink and her hands shook. When she spoke her words were trembly and fear laced. "I'm Asexual." She brought her gaze towards to the ground.  "I couldn't think of when to tell you guys."_

_Angelica's gaze softened as she quickly pulled her younger sister into a tight hug. "Oh honey, we know." Angelica pulled away slightly and stared down into her eyes. "We love you Peggy." Eliza nodded in approval giving her sister a soft smile._

_Peggy narrowed her eyes at them. Her heart tumbling in her chest. " What do you mean, you know?"_

_Eliza shifted nervously. "Remember last year on your 19th birthday?" Peggy recalled it. "Yeah?"  Angelica gave a guilty smile. "Eliza and I may have, stumbled across your diary." Peggy inhaled. " **What?"**_

_That night ended with Peggy throwing ice down her sisters shirts as pay back._

 

* * *

 

"Peg?"  
  
"Honey, wake up."

"We have hot chocolate."

Peggy awoke at the mention of 'chocolate'. Her sisters facing coming into her view. "What time is it?" 

Eliza smiled. "little past midnight."

Angelica stared at Peggy, questions forming in her eyes. Peggy knew that look. It usually meant she was about to be bombarded by questions. "Angie?"

"Who is he?" Peggy furrowed her brows. "Who is who?"

Angelica rolled her eyes and sat beside her on the bed. "The asshole who hurt you."

Peggy looked down at the blankets around her. Silence overcoming her.

 

* * *

 

_Peggy Protection squad._

 

Angie: I know who the fucking asshole who hurt her is

FreckledSun: WHO

Laffytaffy: I have brought out the guns

Laffytaffy: this time its not my muscles but thats a possibility

Angie: no guns im too young to go to jail for homicide

IamHULKules: so, who is it??

Angie: James fucking Reynolds

FreckledSun: didn't that guy go to jail for abuse a couple of years ago??

AngryMEAT(Ham): im out to KILL

* * *

 

 

FreckledSun: whats the plan again?  
  
AngryMEAT(Ham): alright so we have his address already

FreckledSun: wait

FreckledSun: how did we get his address??

AngryMEAT(Ham): connections

AngryMEAT(Ham): anyway

AngryMEAT(Ham): we go to his house

FreckledSun: okay

AngryMEAT(Ham): we go up to his hella expensive car

FreckledSun: i suddenly have a bad feeling about this

AngryMEAT(Ham): we bash in the windows

AngryMEAT(Ham): pop the tires

AngryMEAT(Ham): cut a couple of wires

FreckledSun: alex no

AngryMEAT(Ham): d e s t r o y

* * *

 

S q u a d

 

PegLeg: why is James car in the news

PegLeg: let me rephrase that, why is it utterly DESTROYED

letmeburn: As your loving and caring sister I had no partake in this

PegLeg: highly doubt it

Angie: as your other loving and caring sister I have no regrets

PegLeg: ANGIE

PegLeg: what if you go to jail!? 

Angie: #yolo

PegLeg: this is not good for your baby

Angie: uh

Angie: what baby??

PegLeg: the one in your belly

PegLeg: You can't fool us Angie I saw the pregnancy test

AngryMEAT(Ham): wait what

FreckledSun: SHES PREGNANT?

FreckledSun: with who

Angie: it was a one night stand

Angie: I was drunk, i don't remember who he was

Laffytaffy: are you keeping the baby?

Angie: of course

IamHULKules: already knitting the baby socks

* * *

 

PegLeg: I love you guys

PegLeg: all of you

PegLeg: thank you for doing this for me

Angie: we're here for you peg

letmeburn: always


	3. Birthday

_**AngryMEAT(ham) has entered the chat.** _

 

AngryMEAT(Ham):LAF

AngryMEAT(Ham):HERC

AngryMEAT(Ham): J O HN

AngryMEAT(Ham): IM SCREAMING

 

_**LaffyTaffy has entered the chat.** _

_**IamHULKules has entered the chat.** _

_**FreckledSUN has entered the chat.** _

 

~~~~~~~~FreckledSUN: lex chill

FreckledSUN: shes gonna find out if u keep screaming

LaffyTaffy: mon petit our john is right we need to make this how you say d i s c r e e t

AngryMEAT(Ham): ughghghgh

AngryMEAT(Ham): is liza and angie here yet?

IamHULKules: g u y s she starting to ask questions

IamHULKules:help

 

_**FreckledSUN has left the chat.**_

_**LaffyTaffy has left the chat.**_

_**AngryMEAT(Ham) has left the chat.**_

 

IamHULKules: I see

 

_**IamHULKules has left the chat.** _

 

* * *

 

 

_**Angie has entered the chat.** _

 

Angie: im here

Angie: why is alex screaming

 

_**Angie has left the chat.** _

_**letmeburn has entered the chat.** _

 

letmeburn: im coming up the elevator

letmeburn: i can hear alex's squaking from here

 

_**letmeburn has left the chat.** _

 

* * *

_**IamHulkules has entered the chat.** _

 

IamHULKules: get ready guys i got her

IamHULKules: she suspects n o t h i n g

 

* * *

 

 

_**PegLeg has entered the chat.** _

_**Angie has entered the chat.** _

_**letmeburn has entered the chat.** _

_**LaffyTaffy has entered the chat.** _

 

PegLeg; I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH

Angie: :')

letmeburn: your face was priceless!!

LaffyTaffy: im guessing we threw a great surprise party yes?

PegLeg: I cant believe i forgot my own birthday

PegLeg: what would i do without you all

IamHULKules: honestly same

 

* * *

 

 

letmeburn: where is alex and john they've been gone for the past 30 minutes

LaffyTaffy: I've been asking that question myself 

LaffyTaffy: going to look for them

IamHULKules: joining

letmeburn: tell me if you find them

 

 

* * *

 

 

LaffyTaffy: MON CHER

letmeburn: ???

IamHULKules: we found them

IamHULKules: not in the best of state

letmeburn: what do you mean-

letmeburn: oH

letmeburn: E W

PegLeg; WHOOP GO GET EM

letmeburn: PEGGY

IamHULKules: on it

 

_**LaffyTaffy has left the chat.** _

_**IamHULKules has left the chat.** _

_**letmeburn has left the chat.** _

_**PegLeg has left the chat.** _

 

* * *

 

Angie: YOU'RE ALL SINNERS OHMYGOD

 

**Angie has left the chat.**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> THESE ARE SO SHORT IM SORRY
> 
> I updated the first chapter a bit


End file.
